1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an advanced semiconductor package and a fabrication method thereof, and more particularly, to a package on package (POP) in which two semiconductor packages are connected vertically, and a method of fabricating the POP.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the size of a portable electronic device decreases, the size, thickness, and weight of semiconductor packages are decreasing as well. Conventionally, a semiconductor package having a single function has been mounted on a main printed circuit board (PCB) of a portable electronic device. Recently, an advanced semiconductor package having two or more functions may be mounted on the main PCB.
Integrated semiconductor packages such as a system in package (SIP), a multi chip package (MCP), and a package on package (POP) are typical examples of the advanced semiconductor packages. Of the integrated semiconductor packages, the POP incorporates two semiconductor packages into one after completing assembly and an electrical test of each semiconductor package. Since semiconductor packages are assembled in a defect-free state after the electrical functions of each semiconductor package have been tested, electrical defects generated after the semiconductor packages are assembled in a POP state may be reduced. Also, semiconductor packages having different functions may be incorporated into a single semiconductor package.